Life is just a song
by Ayla27
Summary: Set years after Son of Neptune. "Fight for her, Percy. Fight for Annabeth, because I know that you two belong to each other." Read and review please.


Disclaimer: Yeah. I don't own PJO. So there.

This fic is based from one of the song from a k-pop band. Yeah. Hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Why did I fall in love with you?<p>

Do you know how it feels like to drown?

Do you know the feeling that you're underwater with all the pressure and you panic because you can't breathe in the water or you'll choke and die.

You try so hard to fight your instinct to breathe in but in the end you lose and you breathe in water. You feel the water rush into your lungs and you feel the pain of it as you try to cough it out again.

Well, I do. Actually, I didn't until this very day.

But I'm not really drowning in water right now, nope. I can't drown in water, being the son of Poseidon.

Can you imagine a son of the god of the ocean drowning? Ha. That would be embarrassing.

But that's not my point, my point is, I feel like I'm actually drowning right now. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't feel and I felt like my lungs hurt from pressure. I didn't know if it was just me or the whole church was freezing cold, just like the time when I was in Alaska.

I felt a brief nudge on my right arm and I felt myself being pulled up once again into reality.

I turned to look at Thalia, and she looked like she was just electrocuted.

The daughter of Zeus looked like she was electrocuted; unbelievable. She looked so pale; her usual stormy blue eyes were filled with emotions that I could only guess was the same as mine and there were tears slowly falling down her face.

She didn't notice them because knowing her, if she did felt her tears she would've wiped it away and denied it. She was gazing at Mr. D who was giving his blessing to the couple in front. Call me selfish, but I felt my pain ease a little bit, knowing that someone also feels the pain that I do. But nevertheless, I can still feel it and so does Thalia.

"Hey, are you okay?" I whispered to her as she clutched tightly her fancy bag that was so shiny I sometimes get blinded by it when light hits it, I think the bag was from Iris.

She tore her gaze from the two and when she stared at me her eyes were suddenly blank that I could see my reflection, I looked just like the souls from the fields of Asphodel. Wow, I looked that bad.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She muttered to me as she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. When she opened her eyes and I could only see resignation in them, I felt goose bumps rise all over my body.

"Are you sure?" I asked her, concern and at the same time disbelief colored my voice. Why do I have a feeling that something bad was going to happen? Although there was something bad already going on, I couldn't shake the feeling that something worse was going to happen.

Oh gods, I hope not. I don't really think there could be something worse than that stupid guy stealing my girl away from me. He's the son of Hermes, alright. But he wasn't the real reason why I was so sad, I was the one who made the stupid mistake.

"Would you stop babying me? I said I was fine. And I should ask the same to you," She rolled her blue eyes and glared at me as she ran a hand through her short black hair, strangely enough she wasn't in her usual get-up, she was looking like a normal pretty girl in her dress and tamed hair. I wasn't fooled by her act though. I knew she was hiding beneath her annoyance. People would say that Thalia and I were so alike in many ways, I could see why.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm not the one who was crying the whole ceremony," I teased her as I turned my stare at the two couple who was now cutting the wedding cake with a long bronze knife forged by Hephaestus himself. Poor cake, I know how it must feel, being knifed I mean. I felt Thalia move beside me.

"Well, I'm not the one who looks like a crony of Hades from the underworld,"

I looked at her face again that was now dry. We were once again talking and teasing with one another like our there wasn't anything wrong in the world.

She suddenly grabbed my hand walked towards their directions. I felt my heart speed faster but I didn't stop her. She tightened her grip as we got nearer. I wished she would lose her grip a little bit; I wanted to keep my hand whole if ever I decided to punch or beat someone up in the near future. On the second thought, I think it's good that she was holding my hand to keep myself from doing any bodily harm to a certain person.

"Thalia! I'm so happy you decided to come today. I can't believe you wore the dress that I sent you!" Annabeth laughed and hugged Thalia.

She was glowing so happily that my heart went faster than cupid's arrow. I couldn't look at her eyes. I won't.

I left the two girls to chat with each other and turned to Luke. I offered my hand, we stared at each other for a moment and he took my hand

"Congratulations Luke," I gripped his hand the hardest that I could to send a warning. Luke returned the gesture. "Thanks Percy."

Our staring contest ended when I heard her utter my name. "Hey seaweed brain," she called out softly. I readied myself and then turned to greet her back.

"Hey, congratulations," I said, forcing myself to smile and to look at her intense gray eyes.

"Thanks," she smiled at me a little bit sadly.

"I. . . I hope that you're happy," the moment those words came out of my mouth, I felt like riding an airplane to get home later. Annabeth seemed pleased and disappointed by what I said, sheesh, talk about bipolar.

"I am."

"I really hope that you'd live a happy life with him. You deserve to be happy," And even when I felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest by a bunch of monster as I said that. I meant every word of it.

I wanted her to be happy even if it means that I'd be a candidate for the next god of loneliness or god of forever alone.

Her intelligent gray eyes didn't help matters; it was as if they were asking me why. I wanted to say the question out loud, "Why did I fall in love you?" And I would just laugh and say that I don't know, or better yet, I'd just blame Aphrodite. I'd go and demand that they replace her as the goddess of love. She sucks at her job if people would often feel this way because of love. Even a three year old kid would be better at it than her.

I was shaken out of my inner ramblings when I heard Thalia's voice tremble as she bid us goodbye, or rather only at Annabeth and me. The goose bumps returned when I realized that there was something strange with her farewell. It was like we weren't ever going to see her again.

"Wait, I'll go with you," I said to Thalia.

"Well, goodbye Annabeth," I nodded at them "Luke. See you around," Not. We walked together away from the newlyweds.

When we were far away and out of their sight, I sighed and stared at the bright blue sky.

"Why do I feel like you were saying goodbye to us forever back there?"

"I wasn't. We'll see each other soon,"

"How soon are you talking about?"

"Soon enough,"

"Why are you leaving anyway?"

"I have to leave, I just have to," she looked at the ground.

"Why do you have to? I'm here, aren't I?" I demanded Thalia. She couldn't just leave. I have a very bad feeling about this.

"I'm a hunter of Artemis," Okay, so I asked a stupid question, I couldn't help it.

"But—"

"Percy, I'm the first lieutenant of Artemis. I have my responsibilities,"

"You. . you're not really going to come back here, aren't you?"

She sighed and breathed in deeply. "You've been a good friend to me, helping me through this hard time, really. Thank you so much. But I think you need help more than I do."

"No, I don't,"

"Don't be stubborn. I know you still love Annabeth."

". . . . . "

"Don't hide behind your loyalty; don't try to ignore your own pain, and don't even think about riding an airplane to get home later,"

I didn't think know mind reading was a talent of hers. Only a little while ago she was the one who was crying over their wedding, not me. What makes her think that I won't be as well as her? She must've felt the question I had and she answered it.

"I'm a hunter. The moment I chose to be a part of Artemis' followers I have forfeited any right to have a relationship with any male," her voice lost volume when she said the next few words. "I lost my chance to fight for what could have been. I accepted it Jackson, because I had to as a follower of Artemis,"

"I get it. I get it," I muttered under my breath.

"Although I have already accepted mine, doesn't mean you should accept yours,"

"What do you mean?"

"Fight for her, Percy, Fight for Annabeth, because I know that you two belong to each other." Thalia stated with an air of finality. I watched her walk away and I felt as if I was losing another friend again, because I know that I really was.

* * *

><p>Comments? Suggestions? Yeah yeah.<p> 


End file.
